ironic
by yesha.anaise
Summary: the story leading up to "tie me down" :)


Kise stared blankly at the ceiling. It was almost all like a dream. The winter cup's finally over. He bit the insides of his cheek,they lost. Next year the third years won't be around anymore. He really wanted to win, ah damn, he felt like crying all over again...

"Ryou-chan, you'll be late for school if you don't get up yet", the soft voice of his mother cut off his line of thought.

That's right. It's time to get up and start a new day. That sounds sad. Kasamatsu-senpai and the others won't be around for practice starting today, huh? They have college entrance exams to study for after all.

He lazily got up and went downstairs. His eyes still look sleepy and his hair was a mess when he got to the kitchen.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?", he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, Ryou-chan, you should really stop sleeping in, you're already in highschool", his mother reprimanded him while handing him his breakfast.

"That's the reason why he won't grow up, Mom. He should learn to get up by himself! He's 16! He's not a child anymore!", his sister, who is already dressed up, complained.

He turned his sleepy eyes on her direction and started eating. Why is she here, anyway? She's supposed to be in university.

"Katsumi, stop complaining. It gets lonely here and Ryou-chan's the only one left for me to fuss about! Ah, I wish none of you ever grew up!"

"Heh, with things the way they are, Ryouta-chan will never get a girlfriend."

He just continued eating while his sister talked about this andthat. He's not in the mood to argue with her anyway.

He finished his food, prepared for school and said his goodbyes to his mother.

He's still sleepy, he just-

"Ouch!"

He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings so he was taken aback when his knee bumped into something. He stared down,oh scratch that, he bumped into someone!

He immediately crouched down when he saw the chubby little girl who was now rubbing her nose.

She looked really cute, and she's really chubby! Her cheeks were so plump and pink. Her curly hair framed her face and her eyes were huge and teary. Oh no, is she going to cry?

Kise panicked at that.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Are you alright?", he asked worriedly. The girl's nose looked really red! What has he done! Oh God!

The little girl looked cautiously at him and took a step back. She looked scared, ah, is he that scary?

"Ahahah, I,uh, I'm really sorry 'kay?", he said with an awkward smile.

"Hey, you pedo! Get away from her!"

"Eh?!", Kise looked up with wide eyes tothe one who said that. Did she just call him a pedo?

A girl with black hair tied up in a bun looked at him with disgusted eyes. She was now holding the little girl on her arms. He was amazed. How could she lift that chubby little girl with her lithe form? She must be strong!

The girl turned away from him and walked.

"Are you alright, Ruri? Did he do something?", Kise heard the girl say.

Eh? She seriously thought he's a pedophile?

"Hey, wait! I just bumped into her! I didn't-!"

"Kyaaah!"

He didn'tfinish what he was saying because the girl suddenly stumbled and fall ti the ground. His eyes twitched, forget about what he said. This girl is not strong at all!

"Argh, you're heavy Ruri", the girl said. She's still sitting on the ground while 'Ruri' straddled her lap.

"But Ruri's tired, up Mommy Chie! Up!", the little girl pouted.

Kise stared dazely at the two. He's really going to be late, but could he just go and leave these two? He looked around, he hasn't even gotten more than 50 meters from his house!

In the end, his heart of gold got the best of him and he walked closer to the girls.

"Ah, miss, I'm really sorry about what happened to your daughter. You see, I'm not a pervert. I didn't do anything! I just bumped into her and-"

"Yeah, he bumped into Ruri! Look, mommy! My nose is gone! It's gone!", the little girl said while covering her nose.

The girl glared at him.

"It's fine already, so could you go away now?"

Kise scratched his head. "But you look like you need some help."

"We can manage, now Ruri. Get off for a while 'kay? So that I can get up."

Cute, Kise can't help but think that the two girls are cute. And they look a lot like each other. Well, they're mother and daughter after all. He focused his eyes on the mother. When she's smiling like that she looked young. She even looked younger than he does.

'Eh? Is she a young mom? It's my first time meeting one.'

He was so into his thoughts that before he realized it they were already walking away from him. He was about to call out to them but decided against it. What would he say anyway?

He sighed, he's really late now! He had to make a dash for it!

"MOM, IS RYOUTA-CHAN attending cram school?"

"No, he doesn't, why did you ask?"

"Huh? Is that it? I never knew there's saturday classes at his school", Katsumi pointed out while looking at her painted nails.

She looked up when she heard a cluttering noise from the kitchen. "Are you alright, Mom?", she called out. Her mom sure is clumsy, she's really thankful none of them inherited that from her.

"I forgot it was Saturday! Ryou-chan didn't have school today!"

Katsumi just sighed.

Kise stared at the closed gates of Kaijou. What the hell happened? Is he really that late?

"It can't be. Just what time is it anyway?", he said to himself and fetched his phone from his bag.

He almost cried when he saw what was written on it. It's 930am, but that's not what made him want to cry. It was the day, it's a saturday!

"Ah, so that's why my sister is at home! Argh!"


End file.
